


Streetlight Chases and Green-Eyed Paintings

by JustMySpunk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMySpunk/pseuds/JustMySpunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper Finnigan accidently meets a strange man with green eyes while walking home. She gets caught up in a high speed chase, and hearts are nearly stolen. After the two strangers part, neither really forget the other. Sorry, summeries really aren't my thing. It's a lot better than it sounds. If you like this I'll probably continue. Rated T because of some very minor swearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Streetlight Chases and Green-Eyed Paintings

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo! This is my first fanfic, and I really hope you enjoy every bit of it. Please, oh please review, I'd love to hear what you guys think! If you want this continued, I'd love some suggestions for what to write. So...Yay! Read your heart out!  
> No matter how much I wish I did, I don't own Dean or Supernatural. I do, however, own Piper.

The city streets were almost empty in Portland, Oregon. It had been raining earlier, and the ground was slick with water. A few drops of water still dripped carelessly from a drain pipe high above, slashing through the darkness like pieces of falling glass. Piper Finnigan was ambling down the street, checking her watch as she went. Only a quarter after ten. She wouldn’t be in bed too late. Her fiery red hair fell down behind her, the tumbled curls bouncing occasionally. She pulled her dark jacket closer, feeling a gust of wind blow past her. She’d stayed later than usual at the studio, cleaning up after finishing an important piece that she’d been working on for a week now. Suddenly, a man burst from the alleyway just ahead, turning the corner sharply and barreling straight toward Piper. A bit of street light reflected his eyes, and even from a distance Piper could catch their green hue. She would’ve had no problem socking green eyes if he’d intended to harm her, so she simply stood there, watching him run as if his life depended on it. "Maybe it does," she thought, as an idea occurred to her. If green eyes was running, there was probably something chasing him. And indeed there was. Piper couldn’t make out the shape, but it looked strangely human. It was a good fifteen feet behind green eyes, but it was catching up. Green eyes was also yelling something at her.  
“Run! Run, Damn it!”  
So Piper ran. If this thing was chasing a full grown man, she really didn’t want to be left with it. Green eyes ran beside her, huffing. They sped down the dark streets, curving through alleys and yards, putting a little more space in between the figure and them each time they jumped a bush or scaled a fence. Right then Piper was very grateful for all those years of gymnastics. Eventually Green eyes grabbed Piper’s hand, helping her keep up. Finally, the two stopped after they’d climbed a small wall and landed in some motel parking lot. Green eyes glanced around a lot, making sure the figure was gone. Piper suddenly noticed how incredibly handsome he was, with dark blond hair and nice features.  
“I think we lost him,” he said, leaning up against the motel wall and letting go of Piper’s hand. He was breathing hard.  
Piper leaned next to him, completely out of breath. She slid down the wall, sitting down with her legs out in front of her. Green eyes sat next to her. When they looked at each other, they couldn’t help but crack up laughing. The silliness of the situation seemed absolutely hysterical at the moment.  
Grinning, Piper stuck out her hand towards green eyes. “I’m Piper.”  
Green eyes took her hand, shaking it with a crooked simper on his face. “Dean.”  
They sat there catching their breath. Piper finally had to ask. “Who were we running from exactly?”  
Dean turned his head to look at her. “Something bad.”  
“Something?”  
“Uh-huh.”  
Piper paused for a moment before asking, “Are you going to tell me what you mean?”  
“Nope.”  
“I thought so.”  
The silence that came afterwards was pleasant, and the two wallowed in it’s comfortableness. Piper knew she had to get home, but she dreaded having to walk back to her apartment. She didn’t want to leave the adrenaline that still hung in the air. Sighing, she stood up reluctantly. Dean followed suit. When they were on their feet they turned to face each other.  
“Uh...bye, I guess,” said Piper. She wished it hadn’t come out sounding so awkward.  
Dean just smiled. “Yeah, bye I guess.”  
There was another pleasant pause, the pair simply looking at each other.  
Finally, Dean shattered the silence. “Do you need a ride somewhere? It’s pretty late, and you don’t have a car.”  
A tiny grin pulled at Piper’s lips. “Thanks, but I’ve got it. I don’t live too far.” That wasn’t entirely true. It would take Piper a good twenty minutes to get to her apartment from here, but she was remembering that Dean was almost a complete stranger, and she knew better than to get into cars with strange men. It was funny though, because Dean didn’t feel like a stranger. Piper felt as if she’d known him her whole life.  
Meanwhile, Dean was still smiling, and had begun to nod. “Okay. Good. Okay.”  
“Thanks, by the way,” Piper blurted.  
Dean glanced up. “For what?”  
“You know, warning me about the something.”  
“Oh, yeah. No problem.” He had a goofy grin on his face, and it almost killed Piper to have to go.  
“Goodbye, Dean.”  
“Bye, Piper.”  
Piper smiled and turned away, walking down the sidewalk. When she glanced over her shoulder, Dean was standing in the streetlight next to the motel, watching her leave. He looked almost forlorn. Piper very nearly turned around and went back to him. She stopped to watch him. Dean held up his hand and gave her a small wave, and a couple seconds later Piper returned the gesture. She took a mental picture of Dean standing in the streetlight, the white glow illuminating him. He reminded Piper of the angel portraits that you saw on church windows, or carved into stone and placed high on buildings. She decided that when she got home she would draw him, exactly as she saw him now, strong and beautiful, almost otherworldly. Eventually Piper had to force herself to turn away from Dean’s gaze, and she walked into the darkness, disappearing from Dean’s sight. The cold no longer bothered Piper that night, for she had a warmth that spread from within, caused by deep green eyes. After she stepped into her apartment, she ran to draw Dean. She pulled out brushes and pencils, getting to work while his picture was still fresh in her mind. The painting stole a space on her wall the next morning, a mystery to most who saw it. The painting of the man with the green eyes. Dean often wondered about Piper, with her tumbled hair and million-watt smile. He wondered who she was, and whether he’d ever have the chance to find out. Neither truly came back from the street from that night, and neither truly forgave themselves for walking away.  
That is, until their paths crossed again.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Love it? Hate it's guts? Let me know please! I know it's short and sweet, so if you want me to continue this, say so. I'd also love suggestions for what to write next. Thank you! 
> 
> Hugs, Kisses, and Dean Winchester,  
> JustMySpunk


End file.
